Bezel
Bezel is master magician who first appeared in Third Time's a Charm. Appearance Bezel assumes the form of a lowly school janitor, sporting simple clothes, and is almost never seen without his leaf rake. In his true form, he wears a red robe and hat, as well as the Charm of Resurrection around his neck. He has several pouches around his waist. Personality Despite being known as the greatest magic user of all time, he hates real magic because there are no rules, and he prefers prestidigitation because they are nothing but rules. While he is certainly capable of fulfilling requests others ask of him, he much prefers to be indirect in his approaches to give an element of excitement. This makes him seem mildly eccentric in his mannerisms. History Background Bezel created his charms a very long time ago during his quest for magical power. The creation of the charms, along with their destruction and recreation over the ensuing years, softened the veil of reality that separates our dimension from Ledgerdomain. This weakened the barrier between realities enough for other magic using humans like Hex or Charmcaster or whoever to tap into the power of Ledgerdomain, as well as eventually letting them enter the other realm. Omniverse He eventually more or less retired from being a sorcerer and learned sleight-of-hand while employed as a janitor at Gwen's university. He was transformed into a totem by Charmcaster, and restored upon her defeat. He then returned to his work as a janitor. Powers and Abilities Despite preferring fake magic, Bezel is the most powerful sorcerer of all time. Weaknesses Bezel's dislike for real magic means that he's less likely or willing to opt for direct approaches, as shown when he tried to perform a card trick instead of getting Ben, Kevin, Rook and Zed into Hex's library. He admits that he's fully capable of doing so (such as breaking Charmcaster's barrier or causing her to disappear), but he'd prefer not to. This caused him to be willingly turned into a totem. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 8 *''Third Time's a Charm'' (first appearance) Etymology Trivia *Originally, Bezel was an advanced civilization rather than a person. Lucky Girl In Omniverse, however, the decision was made to make Bezel an actual character. *Bezel stems from Matt Youngberg's dislike of the use of magic in the super hero genre. That's why Bezel thinks stage magic tricks are better, but real magic is a big cheat. *Bezel's voice is a Charles Nelson Reilly homage. This was Derrick J. Wyatt's idea. *Bezel's outfit is based on Derrick J. Wyatt's idea of Rincewind from Discworld. *Bezel is a parallel of The Amazing Mumbo. **Both Bezel and Mumbo are voiced by Tom Kenny, both of them can use real magic, but have an attraction to stage magic, and they share a similar body design. **The main difference is that Bezel could already use real magic, but became disillusioned by it, and took a shining to stage magic, whereas Mumbo was a stage magician who obtained a real magic wand, resulting in real magic powers and a loss of sanity. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Pop-ups Category:Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Allies Category:Magic Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:One-Time Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse